


Kitten.

by purifiedvanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Angst, Blood Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Innocent oc who is also not so innocent, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Physical Abuse, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purifiedvanity/pseuds/purifiedvanity
Summary: Negan always preached about saving people but how can he save someone who doesn't want to be saved? Someone who doesn't know she needs to be saved.





	Kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Sarah and I have decided to start writing a new story, my first one on here. I would love any feedback given and any comments on what you want to see! I hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you guys for reading :)

Emma lets a sigh fall from her lips, sliding her hand underneath the tray off fruit as she spins on her heel, setting it on the counter behind her. The young girl had always love cooking, was even taking a course before the world ended. After that, her and her Fiancé, Calvin had found The Sanctuary. Calvin was one of Negan's top men, which gave her a good life in the old factory and although Emma knew she didn’t have to work, she wanted to; she enjoyed doing so. A smile slides onto her face as she dances along to the music coming from her IPod, headphones securely in her ears. Emma shakes her hips, continuing to mix her cake batter for dessert this evening. To some, she looked like an idiot and Emma knew many people gave her weird looks whenever they passed her or caught even a glimpse of her dancing but she didn’t care what people thought about her. 

Emma bites her lip as she pours her mixture into one of the tins before setting it down. She pulls her headphones from her ears and sets them down on the counter, bending down to slide the tin into the oven, hearing the door to the kitchen open. Once the cake was in, Emma looks over her shoulder, a smile sliding brightly onto her face when she sees who had walked in.   
" Good afternoon Simon! What can I do for you?" She asks, standing back up. Simon had always been nice to her and she often wondered why anyone could be scared of the man, even if he was second in command to Negan.   
"Well, Sweetheart. Your man has went to the outpost for a bit" Simon says, clearing his throat. These words caused Emma to frown.   
" He never said anything to me…" She says, crossing her arms over her chest. Emma loved Calvin, she would and had done anything he ever wanted but these monthly visits where he was gone for a long time were beginning to cause worry inside her heart.   
"Well, I thought, since he was gone and he was going to miss the pool game we have tonight, you could come along and play a little" Simon's offer broke the trance she had been in and caused another smile to slide onto her face.   
" Of course, I will see you there after I have finished my shift" Emma says, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and watching him leave. 

Emma hums the small tune, pulling her hair own from her bun and letting the brow locks fall down her back in waves, making her tanned skin pop even more. After her shift, instead of going straight to meet Simon, Emma had headed back to get changed. She threw in her jeans a baggy jumper for a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved black top, pulling on her converse and quietly leaving her room. Emma always got invited to play pool with Simon and some other Savior's, but only when Calvin was away, which was a lot lately. Usually, It was just herself, Simon and two other men. But today, when she reached the room it had a few extra people, including the leader of their group. Emma had only met the man once, serving him some food in line but she doubted he even remembered her. She quickly made her way over to Simon, who handed her a bottle of beer, knowing that this one would do the girl the entire night. Emma looks up at him and frowns.  
" You didn't tell me there was going to be so many people? " She whispers, looking around the many men and woman in the room. Simon simply shrugs   
"Sorry kiddo, just go sit down and relax" He says, patting her back and gently nudging her in one direction. 

Emma slides onto one of the empty sofas with a sigh, taking a sip of her drink. She clearly hadn't been paying attention because there was suddenly someone sitting down next to her. Emma turned her head to offer the person a smile but her eyes only widened   
"Oh! I'm sorry. Should I move?" She asks, watching a large smile slide onto the mans face.  
"And why would you fucking move? I sat next to you didn't I doll?" Negan says, giving her a grin and sipping his own drink. Emma does give him a smile this time, clearing her throat before nodding. She looks away from him, thinking that was an end to their conversation, she was clearly wrong.   
"You're married to that…fuck what's his name again?" His gruff voice asks a few minutes later, Emma looking over at him once more.  
"Calvin. And no, we aren't married. Engaged…" Emma answers, looking down at her ring finger, this didn't go unnoticed by Negan, who narrowed his eyes slightly.   
" You knew him before all this shit?" He asks, to which Emma simply nodded. She had met Calvin in college, he was studying art while she was studying her professional cookery. Once they got together, Calvin had made her quit the course and do something more productive with her time. Negan opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped by Simon, who called Emma over to play a game. Emma excused herself with a smile, wandering over to the pool table. 

Emma had played a few shots before letting Simon take over for her, deciding just to head back to her room. She pushes her hair out of her face, heading down the hall towards her room. Which she had got to with no issue. Emma changes into her pyjamas, a white tank top and a pair of shorts, and was just about to get into bed when someone knocked on her door. Assuming it was Simon, she pulled open the door with a smile that quickly dropped off her face when she saw who it really was.  
"Negan…Is everything alright?" She whispers, watching him slowly look over her.   
"Tell me Doll, how long has that fucker been hitting you?" Negan's words came out in a growl, causing Emma to take a step back but the leader simply followed, closing her room door behind him once inside the room.


End file.
